Forum:What really happened to Ganondorf in Twilight Princess?
I would like to know what some people think really happened to Ganondorf at the end of Twilight Princess. I've been trying to think of how he supposedly dies in Twilight Princess but then appears sealed in the Dark World in A Link to the Past (since it's implied it takes place in the child timeline). Since there is the absence of an ocean in Hyrule in A Link to the Past, it seems to look that way. I've seen some games have an ocean and some don't. It seems those would fit better in the adult timeline since that is where the ocean is formed. Also, Ganondorf ultimately dies in the Wind Waker, marking his death in the adult timeline. This further makes it seem he was sealed in the Dark World as well at some point in the child timeline as well. Any ideas though on what really happened to him in Twilight Princess, or how he is sealed in the Dark World in the child timeline? Hero of Time 87 02:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Well he's supposedly killed once and for all in ALttP, so it would come after Twlight Princess. And in TP, the Triforce of Power disappears, but it does not rejoin its counterparts, which ironically were only a few feet away at that particular moment. You'd think that if he were TRULY dead, the Triforce of Power would have been released to rejoin the other two, especially if they were nearby. We know that since the Triforce was still split in TP that the Sacred Realm by logic would still have been transformed into the Dark World. So that fits into place, the only question is how Ganondorf gets from supposedly dying to being sealed in the Dark World. I could see Agahnim having something to do with it, just as you suggest Fused Shadow. Agahnim's relationship with Ganon has always been a peculiar subject, and one that's never been fully understood. Some have said that Agahnim was a Hylian wizard once that tampered with the Dark World and was likely taken over by Ganondorf, much like Majora took control of the Skull Kid in Majora's Mask. I've considered Ganondorf's spirit being sent, along with the Triforce of Power, back to the Dark World after the Master Sword destroyed Ganondorf's physical body. The Ancient Sages then would have sealed the Dark World, as you said Oath to Order. This would explain why the Triforce of Power vanishes and yet doesn't rejoin its counterparts. This would mean that the other two Triforces remained with Link and Zelda's descendants in ALttP, and would also explain why Ganondorf was unable to simply wish himself out of the Dark World, because he didn't have the true wish-granting Triforce, just his Triforce of Power. And then Agahnim, a Hylian wizard curious about the power that was said to be locked away in the Dark World, was foolish enough to try and investigate it, opening the door for Ganon to seize control of him and send a part of his soul across the void into the body of his puppet, Agahnim. And then the events of ALttP take place, just as you said....It makes sense, also, that the "Seven Wise Men" were the Ancient Sages, who are all human. And their descendants, the Seven Maidens, were all human, which would also fit. This is probably the most complete theory I've been able to generate to link the games for a while. Another possibility concerning Agahnim is that he filled the same role as Zant, a vessel for Ganondorf's power once corrupted by Ganondorf's spirit on the other side of the seal. And then, once Agahnim was destroyed in Ganon's Tower, the power that he gave Agahnim was transported back to Ganon, giving him a functioning body back just as it did when Zant was destroyed. What do you guys think? Does that make sense to you? Any other ideas or things from the games that you guys know of that would explain it better? Do you think the next game will involve Ganondorf too? Hero of Time 87 00:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC)